


Children shouldn’t play with knives! ....What if I’m not playing..?~

by CelesteFye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abused Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homophobia, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, Implyed murder, Keith still has his knife tho, M/M, Misgendering, My First Work in This Fandom, Orphan Keith (Voltron), a friend made me post this, i mean you could take it that way it might not be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFye/pseuds/CelesteFye
Summary: There is Homophobia, a slight reference to abuse and implyed murder in this fic. If any of this triggers you please do not read.~•~•So I got this prompt from one friend ages ago (the prompt is the title) and wrote this Drabble. I then showed it to anouther friend who convinced me to post this. There Ao3 user is b4ll0f4anx13ty and I love them.~•~constructive criticism is accepted~•~ON WITH THE FIC!!





	Children shouldn’t play with knives! ....What if I’m not playing..?~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [b4ll0f4anx13ty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b4ll0f4anx13ty/gifts).



> There is Homophobia, a slight reference to abuse and implyed murder in this fic. If any of this triggers you please do not read. 
> 
> ~•~•
> 
> So I got this prompt from one friend ages ago (the prompt is the title) and wrote this Drabble. I then showed it to anouther friend who convinced me to post this. There Ao3 user is b4ll0f4anx13ty and I love them. 
> 
> ~•~constructive criticism is accepted~•~
> 
>  
> 
> ON WITH THE FIC!!

Keith’s POV

I sighed as I fell into the unfamiliar, grey bed that belonged to my fifth foster family. My real parents had passed away in a car crash when I was five, since then I’ve been tossed from family to family in hopes that someone could actually deal with me. I’ve been abandoned for a number of different reasons , one being my apparent ‘discipline issues’ , but this is the first time I’ve encountered a new a household quite like this one. I’ve been ‘returned’ for anger issues , anxiety, I was even abused at one point! But this had to be the WORST. They where-

“Katherine.. Mom says it’s time for dinner”

I growled as Jacob , my foster Mom’s son , stormed into my room. Right. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. They treat me as if I was a girl because I have slightly longer hair then I’m ‘meant’ to. This kid seemed to have it out for me because Alexa, his Mom, gave me more affection so I can settle in. like I’m ever going to become anyone’s family ever again. Ten years of being passed around as some kind of object really depleted your hopes of everything going back to normal.

“For the last time that NOT my name”

Jacob was your average , stuck up , fat jerk who got everything he wanted , His mother baisically worships him. But , like most people, he’s all talk , no action. 

Said jerk scoffed and attempted to cross his stubby arms over his large chest.. or stomach. I can’t tell the difference anymore.  
“So you’d rather I’d call your Korean-ass something else hmn? How about useless?”  


I’ve been called that so many times that they doesn’t effect me anymore. 

“Unwanted?”

I winced. That’s slightly closer to home. I could feel a panic attack start to grasp at my mind. 

“Ohh I know the perfect one! Faggot!”

My indigo eyes hardened. Oh he did NOT just go there. 

“Aww look! The faggot doesn’t have his boyfriend here to protect him! How tragic!”

My last family had actually been decent. I had settled in , gone to school and gotten to know the people in the neighbourhood. But It had all turned south when I had gotten a lover. Apparently , my perfect family has been homophobic.  
Whoopee....

“He can’t defend himself now! Ha! Guess I’ll have to help him reunite with the only people who ever loved him.”

A feral sound erupted from my throat. Now he had gone to far. I clasped my hand around the hilt of the lilac blade my Mother had given me. I still don’t know why she did, but it’s never left my side since. Pushing my thoughts aside , I kept forward until the silver outline of my knife was just drawing a drop of crimson liquid from a petrified Jacobs neck.

Before I could have my fun, Alexa came bursting into the room. “Boys what’s taking you so-“ she shrieked and flew herself towards her son , effectively knocking him out of the way. 

“What are you doing Katherine! Children shouldn’t play with knives!”

I didn’t even try to correct her , my patience had dwindled thin. 

“What if I’m not playing~?” 

I attacked. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~


End file.
